Newspapers
Throughout the campaign of Homefront, players will find Newspapers stating events that happened throughout the game's backstory. There are 61 collectibles that can be found and read at any time. Most of the stories are hidden and the player must have an effort in finding them, others stick out and are noticeable during a firefight. All of the collectibles are highlighted in a golden glow and are in the shape of a newspaper. After having collected all of the newspapers, players will receive an achievement/trophy called "Historian". Stories 2006 *Pentagon: North Korean missile test fails 2007 *Juche Ideology 2009 *Kim Jong-il Appoints Successor 2010 *Profile: Kim Jong-il 2012 *Blix Unable to Find WMDs in North Korea *North Korean Dictator reported dead *United States begins phased withdrawal from Middle East *Violence and Protest sweeps China as manufacturing jobs disappear 2013 *As Nationalism sweeps country, Korea blames economic woes on US *Iran accuses Saudi Arabia of escalating arms race in Middle East *Kim Jong-un recieves Nobel Prize *US Forces in South Korea head home *Wild fluctuations in oil market lead to instability, uncertainty 2014 *American military seen as unwanted in new era of East Asian peace *Global Economy Bites Back *Iran, Saudi Arabia test nuclear weapons *Korean Integration Continues *Opinion: The threat of EMP attack *The biggest industrial collapse ever: GM declares bankruptcy a second time *US Military to scale back, refocus *Unified Korean Military will include many North Korean soldiers 2015 *Aircraft carriers decommissioned, navy to downsize *Iraq: A Nation Divided *New Korean president plans to modernize the Korean military *Opinion: How soon we forget *Two Koreas united in landmark vote 2016 *American gas prices rise to record highs as Great Arab War escalates *An already unstable Iraq implodes with violence *Canada ends "Open Borders policy with United States *New Korea far from a democracy *Southern states enact stronger border control policies *The Charismatic Authority of Kim Jong-un *The winter of freezing death *US Pacific Fleet consolidated to Pearl Harbor 2017 *East coast black markets light up *Kim Jong-un promises to protect Koreans worldwide *Korean government demands international condemnation against Japan *Martial Law Declared as US cities descend into chaos *Korean special forces aim to be "best in the world" *Racial conflicts turn bloody in Japan *Rooftop gardens a way of life for some urbanites *US Infrastructure crumbles as debt become unmanageable, tax revenues decline 2018 *International reactions to Korean occupation of Japan differ *Japanese capitulates to Korean occupation *Japanese towns, cities evacuated in the aftermath of nuclear power plant destruction *Korea declares war against Japan *UN condemns Korean occupation of Japan 2019 *Anarchy in the US as National Guard fails to restore order *Korea suspected of developing nuclear weapons in Japan. 2020 *Korea now largest supplier of American purchased Microprocessors *Korean Officials provide details of Iraq Operations *Suburban flight grows as martial law begins to restore order 2021 *East Coast paralyzed as pandemic strikes population *Greater Korean Republic Grows *Massive backdoors uncovered in Korean-supplied circuitry 2022 *18 Million Dead as Knoxville Cough burns out *Cargo carriers find new life in Korean Military 2023 *GKR Peacekeeping mission in Nigeria a success *Korean Military grows 2024 * Korea launches first group of next-gen GPS satellites 2025 *Farewell address from the President to the people of the United States Category:Events Category:Collectibles